


Casino Clock

by laughablyunimportant



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Incest, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughablyunimportant/pseuds/laughablyunimportant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just                    Heroic<br/>                            /<br/>                          /<br/>                        /<br/>                      /<br/>                    /<br/>                  /<br/>                /<br/>              /<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Casino Clock

She holds him tight  
tears sliding down, mixing with  
blood  
hot thick wet  
soaking her through  
to pool and coagulate at  
the empty place within.

He fills her up  
her brave knight  
her  
boyfriend  
lover  
progeny  
protector,  
til the end,  
again and again and again.

I always come back, he said.  
Don't gamble, she said  
what you can't afford to lose.  
I  
she thinks  
holds him tight  
mouths "i" into his hair  
love you  
need you  
can't afford to lose you.

A clock keeps time for its knight  
ticking between gold and purple  
death, and death.  
just  
heroic  
just  
heroic

Just, she thinks,  
don't be such a hero  
anymore.  
Be my coward,  
she thinks,  
and come back


End file.
